


Toilets of Menegroth

by Himring



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Humour, Lúthien Tinúviel - Freeform, Unmentionables
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23435146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himring/pseuds/Himring
Summary: Arwen, in the spirit of historical research, has an embarrassing question to ask.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 50
Collections: Legendarium Ladies April 2020





	Toilets of Menegroth

**Author's Note:**

> LLA prompt: Metaception - Women About Women (Arwen relating to Lúthien)

‘I would mind less being called a second Luthien, if the stories about her weren’t so…’

‘So what?’ Galadriel asked.

‘They make her sound as if she never had to change her underwear or go to the toilet,’ said Arwen all in a rush. ‘Did she, Grandmother? You knew her! Did she?’

Galadriel blinked. ‘Well, I wasn’t exactly involved with Luthien’s laundry, you know. But the toilets of Menegroth were very well constructed and, as far as I know, Luthien used them… Arwen, you aren’t writing that down, are you?!’

Arwen had whipped out a notebook.

‘Why not? Someone must!’

**Author's Note:**

> Also for a Tolkien Weekly prompt


End file.
